The invention relates generally to a mounting device and, more particularly, to a device for mounting an item, for example, an ornamental object, such as a natural or synthetic stone or the like.
Conventionally, ornaments may be attached to articles, for example, those relating to jewelry, by an adhesive or by a threaded connection. In either case, the article typically includes a recess configured to receive the ornament.
Another conventional mounting configuration includes a recess configured to receive an ornament and a retaining lip surrounding an opening leading to the recess. The lip may be resilient such that it may deform in an outward direction with respect to the recess as an ornament is inserted into the recess. Once the ornament is positioned in the recess, the lip returns toward its original, non-deformed position. The lip may have a free end extending substantially toward the recess and over a portion of the ornament located opposite to the bottom of the recess, thereby holding the ornament in the recess.
In these and other conventional mounting configurations, the recess typically has a shape complementary to that of the ornament, and the portion of the ornament contacting the mounting may be completely surrounded by the mounting. As a result, the brilliance of an ornament may be reduced when light passes through the ornament and becomes blocked by a surface defining the recess. Such a reduction in brilliance could significantly diminish the aesthetic appearance of a number of very decorative ornaments, such as jewels or facsimiles of jewels. In addition, these conventional mounting configurations may be messy, cumbersome or otherwise difficult to assemble, and/or unreliable.
According to one optional aspect of the invention, a device for mounting an item may comprise a first member having a portion defining at least one opening extending through the first member and a second member intended to be fixed beneath the first member. A plurality of mounting members may be associated with the second member. The plurality of mounting members and the portion of the first member may be configured to sandwich an item between the plurality of mounting members and the portion of the first member defining the at least one opening. The item may be arranged to be visible from an exterior of the device.
According to another optional aspect, a device for mounting an item may comprise a first member comprising a portion defining at least one opening extending through the first member and a plurality of mounting members intended to be fixed beneath the first member. The plurality of mounting members may be spaced from one another. The plurality of mounting members and the portion of the first member may be configured to sandwich an item between the plurality of mounting members and the portion of the first member such that at least a portion of the item is arranged to be visible from an exterior of the device.
Optionally, the plurality of mounting members may extend from the portion of the first member defining the opening and have a free end. Alternatively, the device may comprise a second member, and the plurality of mounting members may be associated with the second member. For example, the plurality of mounting members may be integrally formed with the second member, or the plurality of mounting members may be formed separate from the second member and sandwiched between the second member and the item.
Optionally, the second member may comprise a portion defining a second opening, which may be substantially aligned with the opening defined by the first member. The first member may comprise an outer surface and an inner surface, and at least a portion of the opening defined by the first member may taper in a direction facing from the inner surface to the outer surface, thereby defining a seat facing the second member.
According to an optional aspect, the plurality of mounting members may define a cradle that cooperates with the seat to define a region and to sandwich an item in the region. The plurality of mounting members may comprise at least three flexible fingers. Each of the flexible fingers may comprise a first portion extending from the second member toward the first member and a second portion extending from the first portion. The second portion may also have a free end. The second portion of each of the flexible fingers may extend substantially toward the second opening.
According to another optional aspect, an arrangement may comprise a device in accordance with the invention. The arrangement may also comprise an item configured to be sandwiched between the plurality of mounting members and the portion of the first member defining the opening. The plurality of mounting members may bias the item toward the opening defined by the first member.
Optionally, a portion of the item may extend at least partially through the opening defined by the first member. The portion of the item extending through the opening may be visible from the exterior of the device. A further portion of the item might also be visible from the exterior, for example, via the opening. The item may comprise a jewel, such as a natural stone, or a facsimile of a jewel, such as a synthetic stone, for example, a cubic zirconium. The item may be configured in any shape, for example, a sphere, a cube, an ellipsoid, a brilliant-cut diamond shape, an emerald-cut diamond shape, a princess-cut diamond shape, a marquis-cut diamond shape, a pear-cut diamond shape or the like.
Optionally, the arrangement may comprise a closure member for a container, for example, a cap, a stopper, or the like. Where the closure member is configured as a cap, the first member may comprise an outer cap portion and the second member may comprise an inner cap portion. The inner cap portion may be configured to be insertably mounted in the outer cap portion. The outer cap portion and the inner cap portion may be connected in any known manner, for example, by an interference fit, an adhesive, a threaded connection, or the like.
Alternatively, the arrangement may comprise a cover configured to at least partially cover a container. In such an arrangement, the first member may comprise an outer sleeve, and the second member may comprise an inner sleeve. The outer sleeve may be configured to at least partially surround the inner sleeve.
According to an optional aspect of the invention, an apparatus may comprise the aforementioned arrangement associated with a container configured to contain a product. The apparatus may include a product, for example, a cosmetic product, a care product, or the like, in the container. Optionally, the product may comprise a fragrance. For example, the product could be in the form of a perfume, cologne, after shave, scented skin lotion, and/or scented hair product.
According to an optional aspect, the container may comprise a pump. One of the exemplary arrangements may be configured to cover an outlet of the pump and/or a push-button or other form of actuator of the pump. Alternatively, the arrangement may be configured as a stopper intended to be removably received by a portion the container defining an outlet.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a closure member for a container may comprise an outer member defining at least one seat and at least one opening and an inner member defining at least one cradle. The cradle and the seat may cooperate to define a region, and an item may be mounted in the region defined by the seat and the cradle.
According to one optional aspect, the item may be visible from a side of the outer member opposite to the inner member. The outer member may comprise an outer surface and an inner surface, and at least a portion of the opening may taper in a direction facing from the inner surface to the outer surface, thereby forming the seat.
According to another optional aspect, the item may comprise a maximum width dimension greater than a minimum width dimension of the opening defined by the first member. For example, a circle circumscribing a maximum width portion of the item may be greater than a circle circumscribing a minimum width portion of the opening. The item may comprise a maximum width dimension less than a width dimension of the opening at the inner surface of the first member.
Optionally, the closure member may be configured, for example, as a cap, a stopper, or the like. The outer member may comprise an outer cap portion and the inner member may comprise an inner cap portion. The inner cap portion may be configured to be mounted in the outer cap portion.
According to an optional aspect, an apparatus may comprise the closure member and a container configured to contain a product.
According to another optional aspect of the invention, a product dispensing assembly may comprise a container configured to contain a product and a portion associated with the container. The portion may comprise a first member defining at least one seat and at least one opening and a second member defining at least one cradle. An item may be mounted in a region defined by the cradle and the seat.
According to one optional aspect, the second member may define a second opening substantially aligned with the opening defined by the first member. Optionally, the second member may be fixed beneath the first member.
According to another optional aspect, the portion may comprise a closure member for the container.
According to yet another optional aspect, the portion of the assembly may form a portion of the container. For example, the portion of the assembly may be configured as a cover configured to at least partially cover a part of the container defining a product reservoir. Optionally, the first member may comprise an outer sleeve, and the second member may comprise an inner sleeve. The outer sleeve may be configured to at least partially surround the inner sleeve.
According to yet another optional aspect of the invention, a product dispensing assembly may comprise a container and a cosmetic product contained in the container. The assembly may also include a cap comprising an outer member and an inner member. The cap may be associated with the container. An item may be sandwiched between the outer member and the inner member. A portion of the item may be visible from an exterior of the assembly.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.